The present invention is directed to the application and integration of a thermostat in the recycling system of a vehicular exhaust gas recirculation (EGR system). The object of the present invention is to control the temperature of both exhaust gas and engine oil, by means of the placement of a thermostat between an oil/water heat exchanger and a water/exhaust gas exchanger, based on the most advanced technology principles, and the most modern engineering concepts, in accordance with the required norms and specifications, ensuring the best engine performance in relation to the performance and control of pollutant emissions to the atmosphere.
The gas and oil temperature control, which is achieved by balancing the cooling-liquid flow through the oil/water and exhaust gas/water coolers, also aims to avoid gas condensation, in order to facilitate the gas conduction through the pipes, heat exchanger and EGR valve, while also ensuring good engine lubrication performance and gas recycling performance, as well as the combustion and control of pollutant emissions, respectively.
Good performance of the oil cooler consists of controlling the respective oil temperature through a thermal balance and the oil heat loss and gain, thus ensuring the optimum fluid dynamic characteristics for good lubrication.
Good performance of the exhaust gas cooler consists of controlling the respective gas temperature through a thermal balance and the gas heat loss and gain, thus ensuring the fluid dynamics and thermodynamic characteristics for good combustion and control of pollutant emissions.
Thus, one embodiment of the present invention comprises a thermostat integrated to the oil exchanger set which provides economic and technical gains (i.e., better conditions of mounting capacity, functionality, durability, costs, etc.), and also takes into account the customization, since it allows the elimination of components, such as a cover, flange and sealing ring, which are substituted by the integrated thermostat of the invention.